


let's see how far we've come

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллисон и Лидия сбегают из города.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's see how far we've come

**Author's Note:**

> для мистер Лайн с любовью и разрывом сердца

Сбежать оказывается просто. Эллисон ни слова не говорит родителям, молча собирает сумку, стараясь двигаться тихо – знает, что отец чутко спит. Ночь заглядывает в комнату, бесшумно следит за всеми действиями Эллисон. 

В этот момент Лидия сидит на своей кровати и смотрит в зеркало, стоящее на комоде. Отражение искажается, делает все незнакомым и пугающим. На полу уже стоят две сумки – Эллисон наверняка скажет, что этого слишком много. Скажет, что нужно быть налегке. Но Лидии все равно, она пытается сообразить не забыла ли что-нибудь. По разным отделениям раскиданы наличные и пара кредитных карт. Мать еще не спит и смотрит телевизор в гостиной, попивая вино. Скоро она заснет, неудобно подогнет ногу и будет дергаться от неспокойного сна.

Лидия выходит из дома тихо, оглядывается назад, стараясь запомнить свой побег, и стараясь вспомнить все хорошее, что произошло с ней за прошедшие годы.

Эллисон не оглядывается назад - она знает, что не захочет вернуться. Но внутри сидит тревога, будто еще минута промедления и придется подняться в родительскую спальню, разбудить маму и сказать слезливое, беспомощное «прости». А после него и не нужно будет садиться в машину, пытаясь согреться и ехать на место встречи с Лидией.

Обе они заводят машины, Лидия цепляется холодными пальцами за руль. Волнуется, переживает. Пытается напомнить себе, что именно так поступить будет справедливо. Правильно. Эллисон зажмуривается, тяжело выдыхает, старается проглотить подкатывающие в горлу рыдания. Правильно.

Скотт спит, даже не подозревая о том, что утром Эллисон будет далеко от него. Далеко от родной семьи. Она уже была далеко, еще месяц назад, когда поняла, что происходит. Лидия тогда еще смотрела в пол, сама боялась происходящего. Обе они напоминали Эллисон двух испуганных зверьков. Двух испуганных маленьких девочек, наперед знающих, что нельзя будет просто закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что ничего не происходит.

Джексон наверняка сидит за компьютером, смотрит фильм, потому что Лидия отказалась от совместной ночевки. У него дома тихо, только из спальни доносятся тихие звуки диалогов. Родители уехали на выходные и Джексон не может заснуть. Пока Лидия смотрит в темноту разрезаемую светом фар, ее парень, пока еще ее парень – до пересечения границы города, смотрит кино и не подозревает ни о чем.

Если бы в этот момент их телефоны известили о входящих сообщениях, ни Лидия, ни Эллисон не стали бы их читать. Потому что обе уже думали о будущем, где не было никого кроме них двоих.

***

Лидия достает свои сумки из машины и прислушивается. Можно было бы подождать Эллисон в машине, где тепло, где можно послушать музыку и отвлечься, но Лидия хочет запомнить каждую минуту начинающегося дня новой жизни.

Она знает, что это звучит слишком наивно, и ничего не может и не хочет с этим делать.

Эллисон приезжает спустя пятнадцать минут. Они не здороваются, выжимают из себя две усталые беспомощные улыбки и закидывают сумки Лидии в багажник. 

Родители говорили обеим, что начинать с чистого листа очень сложно.

Но в груди у Эллисон разжимается пружина. 

Лидия засыпает почти сразу. Ее пальцы расслаблены и Эллисон вкладывает ей в ладонь свою руку. Они уезжаю вместе, и обе оставляют прошлое позади.

***

В Айдахо Эллисон предлагает отключить телефоны. Она знает наверняка, что отец уже начал поиски, подключил к ним своих друзей и знакомых, которые что-то ему должны.

– Так нас никто не найдет.

Лидия хочет ответить, что ее никто и не будет искать, но сдерживает себя.

– Купим новые сим-карты?

– Зачем? Мне некому звонить.

Но когда-нибудь ты захочешь сделать это, – почти со злобой думает Лидия и ненавидит саму себя за мысли о предательстве Эллисон.

– Ты сможешь звонить мне. В случае, если мы не всегда будем рядом.

Эти слова ранят, заставляют незаметно прижать ладонь к животу. Эллисон соглашается.

***

Ночи холодные, и Лидия рада, что можно прижаться к Эллисон поближе. Обнять ее, теплую и спокойную в темноте, закрыть глаза самой и уснуть.

Чем дальше они уезжают от дома, тем реже Лидии снятся кошмары.

***

– Ты скучаешь по ним?

– Нет.

Лидия думает насколько фальшива ее ложь, и можно ли заметить ее.

Эллисон знает, что Лидия лжет.

Они обе скучают. Потому что это дело привычки.

В этом нет ничего страшного.

***

В Вайоминге Эллисон бьет какого-то дальнобойщика бутылкой по голове. Лидия с трудом удерживается на ногах, когда мужчина начинает заваливаться вперед.

– Почему ты не позвала меня?

– У меня есть перцовый баллончик, который не причинил бы этому уроду такого вреда.

У Эллисон дрожат руки.

– Все в порядке, давай я сяду за руль.

– Нет, не в порядке.

Лидия притягивает ее к себе, заставляя успокоиться.

– Я жива, видишь? Он не успел ничего сделать.

Если бы меня не оказалось рядом, – думает Эллисон, но заставляет внутренний голос утихнуть.

Не должно быть никаких «если бы». Они ведь именно поэтому и уехали.

Поцелуй выходит судорожным, суматошным и жадным. Лидия смеется и заставляет Эллисон забыть о произошедшей сцене.

***

В Монтанте Эллисон кажется, что она видит Скотта. Лидия продолжает разговаривать с официантом, желая узнать, где можно найти самый дешевый мотель, а Эллисон разливает свой коктейль прямо на стол.

– Ох, извините!

– Все в порядке, – парень улыбается, и не будь Эллисон охвачена паникой, начала бы ревновать. Совсем чуть-чуть, потому что Лидии не нужен этот мальчик.

– В чем дело, Эллисон?

– Н-ни в чем, просто показалось, что… – она не заканчивает. Слова «я увидела Скотта» сделают только хуже.

Лидия щурится, становится похожа на ищейку.

Ложь. Ложь.

Когда-нибудь мы перестанем лгать друг другу, – утешает себя Эллисон.

***

Между Северной и Южной Дакотой Лидия спрашивает:

– Что, если они начали печатать наши фотографии на пакетах с молоком.

– Мы просто не будем покупать молоко, – отшучивается Эллисон.

Она знает настоящую суть вопроса. Родители же знают, что дочери просто сбежали от них. На пакетах с молоком печатают фотографии только пропавших без вести.

***

В одном из мотелей стенки слишком тонкие, и Эллисон не может заснуть, пока слышит стоны, доносящиеся из соседнего номера.

– Спи.

– Я не могу.

Лидия трет глаза и откидывает волосы назад. Она проспала пару часов, не больше, и весь день была за рулем. Сейчас все, что ей нужно это здоровый сон.

– Ну, я знаю одно средство.

Когда Эллисон стягивает с себя футболку, Лидия делает тоже самое с ее трусиками.

– Только не шуми, ты ведь не хочешь отвлечь их?

Лидия гладит ее шею и не позволяет прикоснуться к губам. Ее руки горячие, почти обжигающие, когда скользят по животу вниз. Эллисон выгибается навстречу каждому движению, чувствуя горячий шар, скручивающийся в груди, и громко стонет.

– Тише-тише, – шепчет Лидия, пока скользит внутри Эллисон двумя пальцами.

Когда Эллисон кончает, за стеной эхом слышатся чужие стоны удовольствия.

***

– Тебе бы хотелось узнать, что они делают?

– Явно не пытаются зачать еще одного ребенка.

– Лидия.

– Нет.

Когда-нибудь, им придется вернуться.

– Просто, я все еще не могу поверить, что мы уехали.

Лидия выкидывает пустую бутылку и толкает Эллисон в плечо. Слегка.

– Что ж, глупышка, тогда советую скорее начать верить в это. Потому что через час мы уже будем в Колорадо!

Через час они будут чуть ближе к дому, чем раньше.

Эллисон кидает Лидии ключи от машины и садится на пассажирское сидение. Ей хочется спать. Хочется просто не думать о прошлом.

***

Пока Лидия в душе, Эллисон достает свою старую сим-карту. Долго вертит, греет в ладони боясь принять неверное решение.

Когда телефон пищит, сигнализируя о включении, Эллисон не успевает выключить звук и слышит запоздалые уведомления о сообщениях и звонках.

«Где ты?»

«Эллисон, напиши нам!»

«Это моя вина?»

Она не может читать дальше – слезы застилают глаза. 

Утром сим-карта остается на прикроватном столике номера. Эллисон уверена, что сделала правильный выбор.

***

В Оклахоме они ссорятся.

Все происходит из-за ерунды, из-за того, что Эллисон посмотрела на какую-то девушку чуть дольше, чем обычно.

– Мне нужна только ты, – старается не кричать, старается донести до Лидии самое важное.

Возможно, Лидии снова начали сниться кошмары.

Возможно, им стоит вернуться домой.

Возможно, в каждых отношениях есть свои трудности.

***

Однажды Лидия проезжает мимо полицейского участка, где видит свою фотографию и фотографию Эллисон на доске в списках «пропавших без вести».

– Не может быть.

Эллисон реагирует на новость спокойно.

– Мы можем покрасить волосы.

Лидия, находящаяся на грани истерики начинает хохотать, стоит ей только представить Эллисон блондинкой.

– Давай лучше уедем?

Они покидают штат еще до заката.

***

В Иллинойсе Эллисон заболевает.

Неделю Лидия чувствует себя самым одиноким человеком на земле, потому что Эллисон почти все время спит, а когда просыпается у нее нет сил на разговоры.

Им приходится спать на разных кроватях.

Во сне Эллисон тянется к Лидии рукой.

***

– А вы не слишком молоды для путешествий?

– А вы не слишком стары для заигрывания с нами? – Лидия хмурит брови и оглядывается на Эллисон.

– Детка, а ты остра на язык.

– Отвали, извращенец, каблуки у меня тоже острые.

Эллисон смеется, стоя рядом.

Заправка остается далеко позади, когда Лидия высовывается в окно и кричит что есть силы.

***

Мичиган становится для Лидии ловушкой, она не может перестать смотреть на воду, окружающую их со всех сторон.

– Мы может задержаться здесь.

Задержаться в одном штате, поехать в другой, потом еще в один.

Когда-нибудь их путешествие кончится.

Эллисон целует Лидию и заглядывает в глаза.

– Ведь нам некуда торопиться?

Когда-нибудь их поймают.

***

Однажды, где-то между Индианой и Огайо, Лидия напивается. Они едут по пустому шоссе и Эллисон подпевает песне, перемешивая припев в укорами в адрес Лидии:

– У тебя завтра будет похмелье, и кто будет за рулем?

– Неважно!

– И вообще, это невежливо, Лидия, а как же я?

– Моей девочке нужно быть трезвой и тогда мы обе останемся живы.

Эллисон улыбается, она не фанатка выпивки, а пьяная Лидия смешит ее больше, чем раздражает.

– Может, поедем в Массачусетс?

– Мы доедем и до него.

– Нет, сейчас.

– Зачем?

– Там я смогу сделать тебе предложение.

С большим трудом Эллисон не смотрит на Лидию и продолжает ехать дальше.

– Кто-то тут совсем напился.

– Ты же знаешь, что…

– Что тебе стоит проспаться.

Эта тема слишком серьезная для разговора в дороге. Для разговора в пьяном виде. Для разговора в их возрасте.

Впервые за несколько месяцев Эллисон чувствует внутри маленькую песчинку страха.

***

– Нам ведь придется вернуться?

Потому что мне нужно понять, действительно ли мы поступили правильно.

– Нет.

Эллисон гладит Лидию по голове, накручивает ее волосы на пальцы и старается успокоить сердце.

– Ты обещаешь?

– Обещаю. 

Лидия сжимает ее запястья и валит на спину, заставляя закрепить слова делом.

***

Проходит три года, когда Эллисон встречает Скотта.

Он не замечает ее, не чувствует.

Он занят своей девушкой.

Лидия просит Эллисон уехать.

– Он в прошлом, помнишь?

За словами следует улыбка, напоминающая Лидии об их давнем побеге.

Напоминает о том, что теперь они живут новой жизнью.

– Да.

Лидия доверяет Эллисон, не может не доверять.

Эллисон целует ее и знает, что снова приняла верное решение.

Единственно верное решение. Еще тогда, в день их побега.

Они сделали это вместе.


End file.
